The Adventures of Rinsuki!
by MaelFjorn
Summary: Follow Rinsuki Michua on her adventures as a shinobi of Konohagakure!


**Chapter 1**

Rinsuki yawned as she stirred from her slumber. The young Michua girl had been eagerly awaiting today, the day of the exams at the academy. Rin quickly jumped out of bed and ran towards her bathroom. Stripping and grabbing her tooth brush, the girl quickly brushing her teeth in the shower. The excitement of the day rushed through her head as she barely took the time to wash herself before hoping out of the shower and spitting into the sink. Drying off, she ran through the halls of her house with the towel flapping in the wind. In seconds, Rin had slid down the stairs and whipped around into the kitchen. Sliding into her seat, her mother turned and chuckled at her daughter's antics while she put down a plate in front of the girl. While Rin wolfed down her food her mother spoke.

"Someone's excited, you're barely breathing between bites Rinny!" Taisuah had a playful tease combined with a mother's stern tone when she spoke. "Slow down or you'll be hiccupping all throughout your exams."

Rin slowed down slightly as she finished off her breakfast before jumping up and bolting for her shoes. Moving with what seemed to be the speed of a beam of light at times Rin said her goodbyes to Taisuah.

"Thanksforthebreakfastmomloveyoubye!" Was all Taisuah could hear from Rinsuki as she dashed towards the door and out for the day. Rin was confident that she'd pass the academy exams and couldn't stop beaming. She'd been dreaming of being a shinobi for years and was excited to know that she'd finally be becoming one today. Rinsuki slide as she went into the schoolyard and began to walk towards the door. Looking at the group of more popular girls and waved, only to be greeted with a "Get away freak!" from one of the girls. Rin just beamed at them and kept moving, she always did that in school. While Rin was by no means tortured by these girls, everyone in the village did see her as a bit odd. Even though no one would outright say it to her, Rin knew that was how they felt from the way they spoke to her or the way they'd avoid her. Rin wasn't a stereotypical girly girl and enjoyed playing the rougher games with boys, just happened to be what she enjoyed. Outside of that, which might not have been all that weird, Rin was known to be caught staring at people often. Despite her trying to tell them it was only her daydreaming and idly staring, it was an explanation often ignored by peers and superiors alike. Entering the class, she saw one of three almost constant daily occurrences in her life, the first two being breakfast from her mother and the dismissing by the schoolyard girls, was the group of fascinated boys and girls that surrounded Barasu Uzumaki. He was the grandson of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki, nephew of Boruto Uzumaki, son of Himawari Uzumaki, and the current Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails. Needless to say, he was quite famous in Konohagakure. Rinsuki mumbled about how stupid he was, mostly out of jealousy towards him for being so famous despite not yet having done anything notable. As Rin sat down, her mind drifted to random thoughts. The taste of her favorite rice patties, the thought of a flying fish, how her hair was getting too long and that she'd have to cut it soon. Rinsuki spent a good ten minutes filling her mind with these absent thoughts before Madosa-Sensei's voice snapped her back to reality.

"Rinsuki Michua! Are you going to sit there staring at Barasu all day or are you going to start your exam?" Rinsuki's face went red when she realized where her gaze had fallen this time, Barasu being one of the few people she couldn't stand. "W-What? Exams?! Oh right! On it Madosa-Sensei!" She could feel the heat on her face begin to subside as she wrote her answers down on the paper. It took the entirety of the class about two hours to finish the written exam before moving onto the ninjutsu portion. It was the same for all students of the academy, create at least one successful shadow clone to pass that portion. Rinsuki made a nearly flawless shadow clone of herself, smirking in pride at the slightly impressed expression Madosa-Sensei made when she had. Rin walked with pride back to her seat before looking at Barasu go up next. Rin kept her smirk as she watched, knowing his grandfather had trouble with the Shadow Clone Jutsu when he was young. The smirk was soon gone from her face as Barasu made twenty perfect shadow clones, all of whom ran around the classroom giving high fives and thumbs ups. Rin sank into her seat, annoyed at being outshone by that airheaded and arrogant moron once again. They finally moved to taijutsu before the exams were finished. Rin still celebrated with the other students, only slightly dampened in terms of mood at Barasu beating her out in the Shadow Clone portion of the exams.

A few hours after the party had finally ended, Rinsuki walked home and toyed with her new Konohagakure headband. Dreams of becoming a great shinobi filled the girl's head as she walked home. Tossing her headband up and catching it she laughed and talked to herself. "One day, this whole village will know the name Rinsuki Michua as the great shinobi of the leaf, I can guarantee that!" It was certainly an odd thing to do, but Rinsuki didn't care at that point as she was too excited about starting missions as a Genin. The village was hardly silent as families celebrated the new Genin of the village. Rinsuki's home was no different, both parents hugging the girl when she entered as congratulations for her success. Rinsuki smiled to herself for the rest of the night as she chatted with the rest of her clan.

 **Thanks for joining me in the very first part of "Rinsuki" everyone! I'm really excited to begin this story as I've had a big Naruto kick recently. I'd love some feedback as it has been quite some time since I wrote any stories and I think I'm rusty at it. I ask that everyone be respectful of each other's opinions in the comment section. This is just the beginning of what I hope will be a great series, so let's kick it off with the first arc "The Oncoming Storm." With that said, I will see you all next time!**

 _ **I do not own Naruto or Shonen Jump, all rights to their characters are theirs. This story is written purely for entertainment and not for profit.**_


End file.
